


Say Something... I’m Giving Up On You

by NimueOfTheNorth



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Heartbreak, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-11
Updated: 2017-08-11
Packaged: 2018-12-14 01:23:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11772543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NimueOfTheNorth/pseuds/NimueOfTheNorth
Summary: Sometimes trying to hold on to something is what threatens to break you apart.





	Say Something... I’m Giving Up On You

**Author's Note:**

> Happy angsty first anniversary to Forever Angst! May we celebrate many more!

Aaron had come over to Spencer's apartment with pasta from their favourite place. 

The restaurant wasn't all that remarkable, the food was good but not extraordinary. What made it so special was that it was such a small, out of the way place that they had actually dared to have the occasional date there. Taking their relationship out of the confinement and the hiding of either of their homes.

It gave everything associated with the place a special meaning.

Spencer had set his small table beautifully and even lit a few candles while Aaron had transferred the food onto proper plates. They had settled down for a comfortable, romantic meal, talked about whatever came to mind and let their legs and fingers touch whenever they found an opportunity.

They cleared the table and did the dishes in a pattern that spoke of familiarity. Aaron had learned the layout of Spencer's kitchen and how he sorted his cabinets months ago when he started to help with their meals. Spencer had fought him on the matter, insisted that he was the host and should take care of everything.

Aaron had just kissed him silent each and every time. “You don't have to woo me, Spence. You’ve already got me.” He’d kept it up until Spencer stopped complaining about his presence in the kitchen and considered it a win.

He enjoyed the small, ordinary things they shared, moments of domesticity, cuddling on the sofa, waking up together.

Big and elaborate wasn't his thing but even the small things happened way too rarely. Between their jobs, Jack and Spencer's academic endeavours there was only so much time they could spend together. And keeping their relationship secret severely limited the moments they could share.

It also limited their movements, the places they could go, the things they could do.

At first, that hadn't been an issue. They both had been more than happy to just enjoy each other to the fullest and focus on just being together. But lately, Aaron had started to feel stinted by it. 

The problem was that Spencer was completely disinclined to change their status quo.

Spencer had moved to the living room and set the DVD player up to continue Aaron's education on all things Doctor Who while Aaron had poured them each a second glass of wine and followed after him. They were currently on the tenth doctor.

They cuddled on Spencer's old couch and watched a double episode that Aaron found wonderfully done and incredibly sad. Spencer must have felt similarly about it, judging by the much more sparse than usual commentary he added.

When the closing credits rolled over the screen, Aaron pulled Spencer tighter against his chest and pressed a lingering kiss against his temple.

“It seems rather cruel that he had to see the life they could have shared the very moment it becomes impossible. Having to let go of something with so much potential happiness,” Aaron summed up his feelings.

“I know what you mean. It makes her kinda immortal in his memory. And we later get a hint that she had a happy life, but for the Doctor, it's still just as heartbreaking.”

“ _For of all sad words of tongue or pen, the saddest are these: ‘It might have been’!_ ”

“Aaron? Is something wrong?” Spencer sat up so he could look at Aaron properly but stayed in the V of Aaron's legs. “You seem much more melancholic than a TV show should warrant. Something bothering you?”

“Yes, to be honest.” Aaron also sat up a little straighter. “I feel like we’re standing still, like this relationship isn't growing any further. And I don't understand why.”

“Aaron, please...” Spencer tried to get up but Aaron held him back.

“No, please don't avoid this discussion again. I’ve let you get out of it again and again, but that doesn't solve anything.”

“Why does anything need to be solved?! I thought we were happy.” Spencer grew agitated and it pained Aaron to see, but he needed to see this through.

“We are happy. Spencer, I love you and this has nothing to do with that. But we’ve also locked us away from the world as if our relationship only exists in this small, confined space. We can barely spend time at my apartment for a change because not even Jack knows about us, let alone go out and enjoy the world together.”

“I thought we agreed on keeping us a secret. That it was easier than having all the hassle at work, having the team butt into our private matters.”

“In the beginning, yes. When we weren't even sure how this would go. If it would last. But haven't we grown beyond that? Haven't we figured all of this out for us?” Aaron didn't really care that his voice sounded pleading. He felt stretched increasingly thinner on this subject and Spencer's silence didn't help. “At least, I thought we had figured it out. I know what you are to me, Spence. I love you. And I don't want to keep hiding for no good reason.”

“I love you too, Aaron. That's not the problem, please don't think that.” Spencer's eyes begged Aaron to believe him and he did. In all of this, Spencer's feelings for him were one thing he didn't doubt.

“Then what is? Why are you so hesitant to tell anyone about us? It doesn't have to be a huge coming out, we don't even have to tell the team, but at least our families and maybe going out every now and then, not caring if we are seen. Why is that so difficult?”

“I... I don't know. It scares me. Don't know why.” Spencer's voice sounded small and he had sunken in on himself.

“I’m trying very much not to push you beyond your comfort levels here, but I’m also not sure how much longer I can take this. I have to split myself between the two most important people in my life all the time and I'm constantly lying to my son, something I never thought I'd do. It's feeling more and more like I’m your dirty little secret, Spence, and that hurts. I know you don't mean it like that, but that's how it feels.”

Spencer looked stunned. Like a deer caught in the headlights. “I don't know what to say to that. Except that I'm so very sorry you feel that way. I never wanted that.”

“You could try and tell me why you keep insisting on secrecy. What's so scary about telling somebody?”

Aaron watched Spencer's face caught between panic and confusion. He opened his mouth a few times to start an answer but words seemed to fail him for once.

“Do you ever see us opening up to anyone? Going out and about, sharing all aspects of our lives? Maybe living together one day?”

“I love the idea of living together.” Spencer's answer came immediately and it gave Aaron at least a little hope. “I just... I'm sorry, Aaron, I don't know. I don't feel ready to have everyone looking at us as a couple but I can't really give you a reason.”

“I wish I could promise you all the time in the world. But I don't know how much longer I can bear this. The secrecy is eating at me, Spence, and I need something to change in the not too far future.”

Spencer nodded. His fingers were clenching around Aaron's, a not so subtle sign of trying to hold on to him.

“I’ll try, Aaron. I promise I'll try to get used to the thought. I don't want you to think I'm ashamed of our love or not sincere about our future. You're probably the best and most important thing that could happen to me. I’ll try my best.”

 

* * *

 

 

Aaron had believed Spencer or maybe he had just desperately wanted to believe him. 

But six weeks had gone by and Spencer hadn't said anything about the state of their relationship. And nothing had changed. 

He’d spent the occasional evening in Spencer's apartment in between cases. One night the jet had landed so late that he couldn't pick up Jack from Jessica's anymore, so he'd stayed the whole night. 

Waking up with the man he loved in his arms was wonderful. Aaron counted his blessings being an early riser while his partner would sleep as long as he could and through almost everything. Aaron took advantage by pulling his lover close into his arms and against his chest, soothing the protesting mumbles with soft caresses and burying his nose in Spencer's hair to breathe in his smell.

Just like every other rare time they had the chance to share a morning like this, he fervently wished it would be a more normal and regular occurrence. 

He had at some point admitted to himself that he craved closeness, even though he had a difficult time allowing it. And waking up with the person he loved right there first thing in the morning eased this need a lot. It didn't hurt that Spencer looked utterly adorable when he roused him with a large mug of coffee half an hour later. 

When Jack spent the weekend with the extended Brooks family Spencer had even agreed to stay at Aaron's apartment for two nights. Seeing him in his own territory spoke to parts of Aaron’s mind a modern man probably shouldn't indulge, but he didn't really worry too much about it.

But as nice as these nooks of domestic bliss were, they didn't change the looming problem. 

Aaron decided to give the matter a little nudge rather than outright pushing it.

The two were sitting across from each other on the flight back from a case in Texas and everyone was just winding done according to their own preferences.

“Hey, Reid, Jack has been broadening his interests from superheroes to science fiction. Do you know a few child appropriate movies that he might like?”

“Ehm, yes, sure. There are quite a few that I love. You could start with-“

“Actually,” Aaron interrupted him quite pleased with his plan so far, “why don't you come around for an evening? Maybe Friday? You could introduce Jack to them yourself and answer all the questions, I’m sure he’ll have. I’ll order pizza.”

Spencer just looked at him in surprise for a few moments. There was a touch of suspicion creeping into his eyes but then he just seemed to accept it, even if some of the insecurity remained. “Okay, yes, I could do that, I guess. Friday sounds good.”

Jack was bouncing with excitement by the time Friday evening rolled around. Aaron hadn't had to make up the reason for this invitation, Jack had been needling him about new movies and questions about the future for a while, ever since they’d watched Wall-E. The prospect of getting pretty much every question he could think of answered by Spencer was more than just an added bonus.

Spencer had grown a lot less awkward around children, especially Henry and Jack, but Aaron's hope that he might take a bit of the initiative in their interaction didn't come true. He even left them alone under a pretence for a while but all that got him was an accusatory look from his lover when he came back.

Aaron's attempt to sneakingly caress the back of Spencer's neck during movie two only lead to Spencer retreating further into his corner of the couch.

Jack had fallen asleep against Spencer's side by the time the movie ended. Aaron allowed himself a moment to enjoy the picture before he scooped his son up, much to the relief of his lover. He took his time changing Jack into his pyjamas and tucking him in, silently wondering if Spencer would still be there when he returned to the living room.

When he did walk back out of the short hallway, he found all the detritus of their evening cleared away and the lights turned low. He startled when he heard Spencer's voice from the entry to the kitchen. “I’m just not good with children.”

“You are wonderful with Jack. You just have to allow yourself to relax a little.”

Aaron wished he could see Spencer's face but that was hidden in the shadows. Jack was a big factor in revealing their relationship. His son was, of course, the most important and first person Aaron wanted to tell, but Spencer was keenly aware of the changes that would bring to his own relationship with the boy and he simply wasn't sure if he could deal with that.

Finally, Spencer moved up to Aaron and kissed him tenderly. “I wish I could believe that with the same confidence as you.” Aaron just stood there while the door closed behind his lover and a quiet “Goodnight”.

 

* * *

 

 

Two weeks later Aaron found a flyer for a special exhibition in the botanic garden on the side table in Spencer's living room. “ _Plants Of Life And Death_ , do you want to go and see that?”

“I was hoping to get the chance, yes. The various ways plants have been used for medicinal purposes and as poisons throughout history and to this day is quite fascinating. I thought it might come in handy during investigations now and then as well, especially in rural areas some of these plants are quite accessible to UnSubs.”

Aaron had picked up the flyer and reading through it. “It sounds interesting, even if I think not everything has to be about work.” He winked at Spencer and enjoyed the flash of a blush. “I haven't been to the Botanical Garden in a long time. It says here the exhibits are scattered throughout the whole area. I would like to have a stroll around it again, just to enjoy the plants in general.” He left it there, hoping Spencer might follow through on the implication.

“We could... I mean... would you like to go there together?” Aaron was glad to hear the words, however hesitating.

“Yes. I think that would be nice.” He gave his voice a soft pitch, not wanting to push too much and was rewarded with a half-smile and a nod.

The Botanic Garden sounded like a safe place for them to go. They were highly unlikely to run into anyone they knew and the plethora of plants only helped to avoid the eyes of others. The perfect terrain for Aaron to test the waters about more closeness in public.

He didn't try anything overly overt, just standing and walking that half step closer than mere colleagues and friends would. Spencer would tense up every time he noticed but then force himself to relax and Aaron hadn't expected wonders. He knew it would require some adjusting.

But rather than things becoming easier, Spencer seemed to struggle more and more to relax until he eventually just made that one step to reestablish the proper distance.

Aaron tried not to be hurt but wasn't all that successful.

They found themselves in a secluded corner with a variety of delicate orchids. Not sure who he was trying to reassure more, Spencer or himself, Aaron carefully tangled his fingers with Spencer's and gave them a light squeeze. The answering squeeze and shy smile started to spread a feeling of warmth through him until the smile grew pained and Spencer's fingers withdrew. He had to shake himself loose to go after his lover, who was heading for a more crowded area again.

 

* * *

 

 

Aaron sat on the side of his bed, staring into the drawer of his nightstand. The little box hidden inside was a bit of a last ditch effort to get through to Spencer, to reassure him and to hopefully change his stance.

He just wasn’t sure if it was a good idea.

This had the potential to either work really well or really, really badly.

What it came down to was that he simply couldn’t continue like this.

With the little box in his pocket, he arrived at Spencer’s for another evening of take-out and movies. Even in his own mind that sounded like he was bored but that wasn’t it. Spending time with Spencer Reid was almost impossible to get boring if you were only willing to listen. It was the confinement and standstill that got to him.

“Aaron!“ Spencer greeted him with a big smile and pulled him into the apartment, pressing a passionate kiss against his lips the moment the door fell shut behind him.

His mood lightened for the moment, Aaron pulled Spencer close against his chest and deepened the kiss. Breaking apart always came too early but breathing was still necessary. 

“Not that I’m complaining, but what brought this on?”

“Remember that obscure secret agent movie from the forties I told you about? I found a copy online!”

Aaron had to chuckle about Spencer’s excitement but he was also looking forward to the movie. They both enjoyed looking for the not so well known treasures that had been produced over the decades.

They settled in on Spencer’s couch and after their food was finished, his lover snuggled into his side like always. Everything was normal and familiar, the movie was interesting, and the feeling of Spencer in his arms, the smell of his shampoo, the sound of his voice as he pointed out details and background information should have soothed his very soul.

But he simply couldn’t relax into it tonight.

And he knew Spencer noticed.

When the movie was over, Spencer sat up and faced Aaron.

“Okay, what’s bothering you?”

Aaron hesitated. Confronted with the prospect of actually saying the words, he was scared of the outcome. But he’d never hidden from the inevitable.

“I can’t keep going like this. I’m sorry, I just can’t. It’s tearing me up inside.”

“Aaron...” Spencer’s voice sounded as small and insecure as Aaron had ever heard it. “Are you... are you breaking up with me?”

“I hope not.” Aaron realised this might be easier if he had planned ahead what exactly he wanted to say, but it was too late for that now. “Spencer, I know, I can't change you or what you want or feel and I respect you too much to even try. I believe that you’ve tried to change the situation and it clearly isn't working. I wish I could help you with this but if you can't or don't want to tell me what the problem is, my options for that are pretty limited.”

Spencer looked close to tears and it made Aaron feel all kinds of wretched inside.

“I love you, Spencer, with everything I am and I want this to work more desperately than I can say. So... this might be a spectacularly bad idea but it's the only one I could come up with. I hope it'll be a tangible proof of my feelings and commitment and give you the reassurance to trust in us, even under the scrutiny of others.”

He pulled the little box that had been burning the proverbial hole into his pocket out and held it out to Spencer, flipping it open. “Spencer, I would like you to marry me.”

“Aaron...” Spencer barely whispered his name and hesitantly reached for the box, running his finger over the engraving on the otherwise simple ring. His lips silently formed the words Aaron had carefully transcribed with the help of online resources. The pattern of circles and lines was beautiful and absolutely worth the effort, especially as Spencer now had no difficulties deciphering the Gallifreyan _‘You are my forever.’_

“I don't know what to say.”

“You don't have to say anything right now. I know this comes out of the blue. I'm not trying to make demands on you, I don't want to drag you in front of a justice of the peace within the month. This is my promise to you, Spencer. My promise that I want us to be everything until the end of our hopefully very long lives together. And I just hope you can accept that in time.”

Spencer nodded slowly but looked completely overwhelmed. Aaron knew him well enough to let him process in peace. He pressed a kiss against Spencer's forehead and let himself out, not sure how he felt.

 

* * *

 

 

A glass of scotch was sat down on his desk, followed by Dave dropping into one of his visitor chairs, sipping from his own glass.

“You’ve been moping long enough. What’s going on?”

“I have no idea what you are talking about.” Aaron tried to go back to his paperwork but David wasn’t gonna be ignored.

“No, you are not getting away with that. I waited if either your mood improved or you eventually came to me but now your time is up and I want to hear whatever the story is.”

Aaron eyed his old friend and recognised the dog with a bone air about him. He might as well give in or he wouldn’t be left alone for a long time. And if he was perfectly honest with himself, the idea of talking things out had appeal.

With a sigh, he closed his fountain pen and exchanged it for the glass. “I’m in a relationship. Or at least I hope I still am.”

“So that’s not going too well, is it? Did you do something stupid?”

Aaron snorted but there was no humour in it. “Depends. Is proposing stupid?”

“It’s certainly always a sign of low degree madness. How long have you been together?”

“It’ll be two years next week.”

“Okay, that’s a lot longer than I thought. Why am I only now hearing about this mystery woman of yours?”

“Because when we started this, he and I decided it was better to keep things private. That decision never got changed.“

To Dave’s credit, he merely raised an eyebrow at the male pronoun. “Going from a hidden relationship to a marriage seems a huge step. And judging by your mood lately, it wasn’t well received. He said no?”

“No. In many ways that might be easier. I didn’t get any answer at all.”

“Some things need time. When did you propose?”

“Four months ago.” Aaron took a healthy swallow and let the scotch burn down his throat.

Dave let out a low whistle. “Damn, that’s a long time to be in limbo. I’d be brooding over that as well.”

Aaron shot him a glare for the brooding comment but didn’t bother to protest. “I was growing tired of the secrecy, he had a hard time letting it go. I hoped the promise of a proposal would help him along. Didn’t work out as intended.”

“I’m sure you’re leaving out a lot of details, but it doesn’t matter. It’s a shitty situation either way. And he hasn’t said or indicated anything since you popped the question?”

“No. And the worst thing is we’re drifting apart. And that is probably my fault and I wish I could just go back in time and take back that ring and tell myself to be happy with the status quo.”

“Could you? Be happy with how things were going, that is?”

“No,” Aaron said with a sigh.

“Then there is no point in even contemplating that. A proposal might not be the most obvious approach to get your lover to agree to a coming out but I’m sure you had good reason to believe it was your only option left. Don’t take on guilt where there is none to begin with. Next point: How are you responsible for the drifting apart?”

“I’ve pretty much stopped going to his place. We obviously didn’t go out a lot and because not even Jack knows, he also rarely came to my apartment. As I stopped going to his, we barely see each other in private anymore.”

“It takes two people not moving for them not to meet, but that’s another problem. Why don’t you want to go to him anymore?”

“Because of the damned ring box!” Aaron exclaimed and got up to look out of the window.

“I’m not sure I follow.”

“Maybe that’s better. It’s pathetic, really.”

“Talk me through it anyway.”

Aaron took another sip of his scotch, staring into the amber coloured liquid like it could offer him an explanation.

“He put the ring box on his nightstand and it’s just been sitting there ever since. And every time I see it, it’s like a little stab to my heart, a reminder of the answer not given. If it didn’t sound so ridiculous, I’d say it was mocking me.”

“It’s not ridiculous. Offering another person that ring always is a big deal, rich with symbolism. You’re laying yourself bare in front of someone else and it makes you vulnerable. I should know, I’ve done it three times. Never became any easier. I can’t imagine staying in that state for more than a few days, let alone four months.”

Aaron shrugged. Dave’s reassurance was nice but feeling foolish wasn’t really what he was struggling with. He would happily make a fool of himself for the world to see if it only let him keep Spencer.

“What does it say about us that he still hasn’t come to a decision? That he just lets the distance grow between us? I’m afraid that I’m losing him but I don’t know that I can fight for him, for us anymore.”

“I’m going to say one of the few things I never thought I’d say. Spencer Reid is an idiot.”

Aaron’s head snapped around in shock. Dave was just smiling calmly at him.

“Give me some credit. I noticed that your feelings for our genius were more than just friendship a while ago but I thought it was just a bit of a crush, not something you’d ever act on let alone already had acted on. I only put two and two together now when I saw the look in your eyes when you spoke about your partner. It’s the same you sometimes have when looking at Reid when you think nobody is watching you. Don’t worry, I doubt anybody else is even close to catching on.”

Aaron dropped back into his chair, feeling utterly drained.

“And what do I do about this mess?”

“I don’t think there’s anything left you can do, my friend. Any great gesture one might suggest would go against his unbroken wish for privacy and likely damage your relationship beyond repair. You’ve put the ball in his court and now all you have left is waiting. Or moving on.”

The sheer thought felt like it ripped straight through Aaron’s heart. His emotions must have shown on his face, judging by the look of sympathy on Dave’s face.

How was he supposed to keep it together through this?

 

* * *

 

 

The knock on his door made him frown at the clock. It was way too late for visitors and he was tempted to get his gun out of the safe, just in case.

But then the knock sounded again and he knew that pattern.

“Spencer? What are you doing here at this time”

“Hi, Aaron. Can I come in?”

“Of course.”

They moved into the living area and just stood there awkwardly. Almost like strangers.

“What can I do for you, Spence?”

“I... well, I’ve been thinking and... God, I’m not good at this.” He ran a hand through his hair before pushing it back into his pocket. “Ehm, I guess I just... here.”

The outstretched hand held a small velvet box. An eerily familiar small velvet box.

Aaron took it reflexively and just stared at it. Sinking down onto the couch that was thankfully right behind him.

His whole world narrowed to this little box. To all the hopes he had put into it.

He felt numb.

“Open it.”

Spencer had sat down on the coffee table in front of him. He looked expectant and it clashed with everything Aaron could feel or think right now.

It took him long moments to take his eyes off the hazel ones he loved so much, to gather the courage to look into this tiny innocent box that felt heavy enough to crush him.

When he finally flipped the lid open, he saw a ring nestled into the folds.

But it was not the ring he’d given Spencer.

This one was a bit larger and the engraving on it was much simpler. He remembered enough to recognise it as a single word but he had no clue what it was supposed to mean.

“What?” His eyes found Spencer’s again, asking for explanations.

“Yes. It means _Yes_. It’s my answer to you, us, everything. If the offer is still open that is.” He dropped his gaze to his lap, insecurity colouring his voice. “I know how much I hurt you these last months. And I want to spend the rest of our lives making it up to you. I’m so sorry, Aaron. I love you and the last thing I ever wanted was to hurt you.”

Long elegant fingers enveloped his own with warmth and when Aaron looked down, there was his ring on Spencer’s finger. Where it belonged.

“Are you sure?” This was too good to be true. But if he was dreaming he didn’t want to wake up.

“Yes.”

“You really want to marry me? With everything that comes with that?”

“Yes. I want to share my life, all of my life with you, Aaron. I’m sorry it took me so long to recognise that.”

“What changed?” Aaron needed to understand this change of heart. Maybe then he could believe it.

“Honestly?” he asked with a sheepish smile and a blush colouring his cheeks. “Rossi gave me a kick, so to speak. I was working late one evening this week and he dropped by again to pick up some files he hadn’t wanted to take to dinner. Anyway, he came to my desk and after telling me that you didn’t say anything, that he just figured it out, what he said was: ‘You have to get your head out of your butt and you better do it soon. Your silence is breaking Aaron on the inside and he won’t be able to take this waiting game much longer. You only have two short answers to choose from, so make up your mind and use your words.’ So that’s what I did. 

“I don’t know why it all became so much clearer after he said it to me. Maybe because all of a sudden there was someone who knew and it wasn’t the end of the world. I knew all along that not giving you an answer was all sorts of cruel but I seemed to never be able to actually put my feelings into words. But while I was sitting there staring at the doors Rossi had left through, I only looked at it as yes or no. No buts or maybes. And the consequences of telling you _No_ felt unbearable. I’ve missed you so much over the last weeks and months, I can’t imagine the rest of my life without you. And there was my answer. Yes, I want the rest of my life, all of it to be spent with you.”

“Say it again?”

The weakness in his voice didn’t matter in the light of the smile on Spencer’s lips.

“Yes, Aaron Hotchner, I would very much like to marry you.”

Aaron pulled lightly on the hands holding his and Spencer gamely followed and slid onto his lap, straddling his legs. Arms looped around backs to hold on and Aaron buried his nose at Spencer’s neck to soak in the long missed smell of his lover with shuddering breaths and hide the wetness in his eyes as the relief started to break through.

“Stay the night?”

“Yes.” A kiss pressed against his temple.

“Come to Jack’s science fair with us next weekend?”

“Yes.” Another kiss pressed onto the edge of his ear.

“Start house hunting so we can live together, become a family?”

“Yes.” Spencer directed Aaron’s head up from his shoulder with gentle hands so they could look each other in the eyes. “Yes, Aaron all of that and so much more. Properly introduce you to Mom, go to Cruz and have Rossi take over as my supervisor, let Rossi plan our wedding to keep his grumbling to a minimum. The answer is yes. If you’ll still have me.“

“Yes.” This time lips met lips in a kiss that moved from chaste to passionate and was filled with everything they were and would be to each other.

 

**Author's Note:**

> The title was taken from the song by A Great Big World, that also inspired this story.
> 
> The quote Hotch uses in the first part was taken from Maud Muller by John Greenleaf Whittier.
> 
> The engravings are my first attempt at Gallifreyan - no idea why I never tried it before - so the more competent Whovians may forgive me any imperfections or mistakes.


End file.
